


Walking the dog

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, talking about dog poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks Neal to walk Satchmo, this simple act has more implications than Neal thought. Set in the pilot of WC. Neal is new to the Burke´s household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick drabble. When I saw this episode where Peter and El are walking Satchmo and Peter is carrying a poop bag, it made me wonder if Neal would do the same… We see him walking Satchmo and Bugsy, but I have only ever seen Peter with a poop bag…  
> And don´t get me wrong, it is great that people clean up after their dog.

“Neal, I have to make some phone calls, before we can leave. Can you take Satchmo for a walk?”

“Yeah, sure, where do I take him?”

“Just a take him to the end of the street, there is a small park with a dog area.”

Neal opened the door to the hall where he saw that the Burkes kept Satchmo´s leash. He called the dog, which trotted over happily waving his tail. He quickly attached the leash to Satchmo´s collar and gave a small tug. Satchmo happily followed Neal over to the door.

“Aren´t you forgetting something?” Peter called out to Neal.

“No, I don´t think so.” Neal looked puzzled between the dog and Peter.

“Poop bags.” Peter looked at Neal with some amused glint in his eyes.

“Poop bags? What are those?”

“From what planet are you Neal, they are bags to put the dog poop in.”

“Well, excuse me, for not knowing about your dog´s toilet habits. I have never owned a dog.”

“The bags are on the table in the entrance.” Peter said, while dialing.

“You mean, I have to pick the poop up with me hands? You´ve got to be kidding me?” Neal looked appalled just at the thought.

“Yeah, pretty boy, let´s get your hands dirty, now go, before you can clean the carpet.” Peter turned away from Neal as his call connected.

Neal walked out with Satchmo and thought frantically. He wasn´t going to grab warm poop with only a small bag in between his hand and the poop.

He quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and called a number from memory.

“Neal, what is the emergency?”

“Peter has me walk Satchmo, his dog and I just found out that there is such a thing as a poop bag. I mean, I´m not going to pick it up with my hand. Do you know any alternatives?” Neal sounded a bit anxious as Satchmo started to pull more on the leash towards the park.

“Where are you?”

“I´m walking towards the little park at the end of DeKalb. Hurry.” Neal hung up his phone and quickly made his way over to the park where he let Satchmo in the off leash dog exercise area and stood next to the gate when he felt someone approach him.

“Hi Mozz, that was quick, where you following me? Never mind, can you help me out here?”

“Sure, I have this pooper scooper, so you don´t have to come near the poop with your hand, and it gets safely deposited in the poop bag. You have those, haven´t you?” Mozzie looked at Neal as if it was the most natural thing in the world to have a pooper scooper.

Neal showed him the blue little plastic bags.

“Really?” Mozzie looked at Neal. “The suit uses plastic? You have to talk to his wife about biodegradable bags.”

“Are we seriously having this conversation? About poop bags?” Neal looked at Satchmo and dreaded the moment, he had to get in and get the poop, even with the poop scooper.

Satchmo did his business and Mozzie gleefully pointed Neal to the fact. Neal gingerly entered the area, not wanting to step in some ´forgotten´ poop. He was wearing a pair of Franc handmade Italian leather shoes for *** sake. He moved through the area as a ballerina avoiding certain areas, and Mozzie had a great time watching Neal trying to maneuver his way towards Satchmo´s business. He could see on Neal´s face that he was grossed out beyond believe, but he was committed to the suit´s dog.

Neal reluctantly put a bag around the poop scoop and picked the poop up. Satchmo was all excited and ran around Neal, who tried to keep him from jumping onto him. Who knew where those paws had been?

When Neal walked back towards the gate to deposit the poop bag into a trash can, he realized there was no trash can.

“Where do I deposit the poop?” Neal looked questionable at Mozzie.

“At the suit´s home, why? Do you think the city will clean up all this poop? But I see that you have everything under control, so I will leave you to it.” And with that said, Mozzie quickly made his way out of the park.

Neal called Satchmo, who came immediately and attached the leash, so they could walk back.

When Neal opened the front door, Peter already called out.

“What took you so long?”

“You could have warned me, you know.” Neal sounded a bit sulking.

“About what?”

“I had to walk home with a filled poop bag. There is no dignity in that, Peter.”

Peter started smiling.

“Neal Caffrey, afraid of a little poop?”

“No, I´m not afraid, but it looks gross. If I have to walk with poop, at least I want assorted colored poop bags.”

“Well, welcome to the family, I guess El has some other colored bags in the drawer in the hall.”

Neal walked over and looked in the appointed drawer.

“Peter! These are pink with little hearts.”

“Are they?” Peter asked in his most innocent voice. “Well, you are confident enough in your manhood, to pull it off, Caffrey.”

“Yeah right.”

Neal was already brooding on a plan. He had not gotten out of prison to be Satchmo´s poop scooper human. There had to be an alternative way… Maybe use it as an alternative power source; he had to talk to Mozzie…

But first they had to catch the Dutchman.


End file.
